


Scowling

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [70]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Also if I saw some guy glaring like he does I might cross a street, But she's not in this fic, Gen, He likes picking fights, So does Sun, Wolfie is too serious, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: To have gloomy or threatening look.





	Scowling

It wasn’t so much that Wolfgang was always threatening people in his mind (he was, but that’s a whole nother conversation) he just happened to always look like he was scowling.

Despite the arguments of resting bitch face, he always looked like he was looking for an excuse to hit someone (he was, again, a whole nother conversation) and it tended not to end well when he was trying to go somewhere inconspicuously. 

The constant glare did disturb people, even if he wasn’t trying to (he often was, that’s really just how he has fun) but his scowling was unintentional.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the second season for the first time, I don't know why I put it off for so long?!  
> I love these crazy psychically linked babies.


End file.
